


There's a Storm in my head and a Lost Name on my Tongue

by Chelsea_Horror



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky P.O.V, Marvel Universe, Movie scene, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 03:18:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2253840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chelsea_Horror/pseuds/Chelsea_Horror
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Who the hell is Bucky?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's a Storm in my head and a Lost Name on my Tongue

**Author's Note:**

> Warning! Terrible poetry!  
> This is written around the first time Bucky and Steve talk  
> Well, they don't talk, but yeah. Whatever  
> Please enjoy and feel free to post any helpful comments

a man

familiar as a photograph that he once saw

He whispers a question, no a name,

gazes like he knows him

but who could remember a wild animal

with steel for flesh

A storm for a mind

Ice for blood

 

The man,

He looks like someone gazing at a gravestone

Eyes wide enough to show

The man? standing in the road

with eyes like shadows

 

His name is on the tip of his tongue

He wants to say it

He's said it many times?

But when he opens his mouth

No name tumbles out,

just a question he didn't know he was going to ask

"Who the hell is Bucky?"


End file.
